Born to breath, born to breed, born to kill, born to die
by SeungriPanda98
Summary: "It seemed as simple as every forced, pained breath I drew from my lugs. But the blood, the dead eyes locked firmly on mine, the smell that circulated through my nostrils wasn't. The life I just took in cold blood. There was nothing simple about that but I guess there is nothing simple about death, yet it happens to us all. We are all born to die" Open SYOT/SYOC


**Hey, so this is not a SYOT as such...so there wont be reapings and things like that and not all Districts will be included...I will give you a brief overview. **

**Katniss killed Peeta in the final two and the Games carried on as normal and any hints of rebblion were quickly killed off before they could spread. This story is set in the year of the 300th Hunger Games and everyone is waiting for the 12th quarter quell to be announced. By now the Games have become less of a thing people worry about and more of a thing people fear but accept. The story is set mainly in District four (the Capital and Hunger Games will come in later on) and District four has changed A LOT over the years. They went through a faze of not having a victor between the 75th to the 110th Hunger Games as the other career Districts started to improve their training facilities. The cry for fish started to go down and people started to loose their jobs due to this, children boycotted school and create gangs that reaped havoc on District four. Illness started to sweep in and soon District was four was named the most horrid District in Panem. Finally Mayor Smith stepped up to the plate and decided to bring District four back to the glory days, if District one and two could train in secret then so could they. **

**He secretly passed a new law (The Capital know about it but like training in District one and two, they just overlooked it) that would change District four forever. On 2nd of December each year, all the children that had turned five that year will be gathered together and put through a series of test to determine their personality traits and their talents. After a week of testing the children will be separated into different sectors depending on what their results were. Depending on what sector they was put in will hold how and what they are taught and what they become in the future. The sectors, jobs and entry needs are as follows:**

**Sector one, creative: Children put in this Sector tend to become well known artist, poets, writers, actors, architect's or even boat designers. For a child to be put in this Sector they must at least show a love for the arts, little strength body wise, have a creative mind and have the creative talent. **

**Sector two, fishing: Children in this sector are taught in detail the art of fishing and go on to become great fisherman/woman, net makers, boat makers, boat drivers, fish experts, fish farmers and even fish gutters. For a child to be placed in this sector they must be brave, good swimmers, strong physically and mentally, sharp eye, handy with a spear and have a lust for adventure. **

**Sector three, Brains: Children in this sector are always the smarts of the bunch and go on to be mayors, business men/women, school teachers, public speakers, book keepers and high up workers. To be placed in this sector a child must be smart, weak physically, good at public speaking, well mannered, good writing and reading skills and behaved. **

**Sector four, fighters: This is by far the largest sector but also the hardest to get into, children from this sector tend to go on an become nurses/doctors, Peacekeepers (body gauards, petrol Peacekeepers, riot Peacekeepers), Army men and tributes for The Hunger Games. To be placed in this sector they must be smart, strong Physically and Mentally, sharp eye, good aim, used to hard work, brave, does not give up. **

**Sector five, Workers: These are the overlooked children who never get the good jobs and spend their life in poverty, a child placed in this sector can go on to become a market stall owner, factory worker, street cleaner, bin cleaner, maid, butler and any other unwanted work round the District. To be placed in this sector a child must of failed the test when they was five by not clearly showing enough traits to be placed in any other sector.**

**Each child, a month after they are placed in their sector's will start public and sector school and will remain there until they are of nineteen years old. their typical daily school life from twelve to eighteen will look like this:**

Monday: District school at 7am till 10am| Sector school at 11am till 6pm

Tuesday: District school at 7am till 9am| Sector school at 10am till 5pm| District school 5:30 pm till 6pm for public speech or Hunger Games lesson.

Wednesday: Sector school at 9am till 7pm

Thursday: Sector school at 4am till 2pm| District school at 2:30pm till 3:30 pm for Hunger Games lesson.

Friday: District school at 7am till 12pm for announcements| Sector school at 1pm till 9pm.

Saturday: Sector school at 8am till 10pm.

Sunday: Sector school at 7am till 1pm.

**NOW THE POINT YOU HAVE BEEN ALL WAITING FOR! THE TWIST! now the Capital have not liked what District four have been doing for 75 years now and decided to put them in their place. For this years twist, ONLY people from District four will be reaped and they will be reaped by sector. **

**From each sector, five people between the ages of 12 and eighteen, regardless of gender will be reaped as this years tributes and will compete in the 300th Hunger Games. So there will be twenty five tributes in all and I am looking for twenty four tributes. **

**Now this is where this SYOT turns different:  **

**I am looking for twenty four tributes who have good backstory and are good standalone characters if they did not have the whole "I am a tribute" vibe going on this is very simple to why I am asking this. Because this story follows the life of my character Kazuo Bardroy, an eighteen year old Sector four student who has trained to be a tribute all his life, his dad is from sector one and is the richest man in District four and wants Kazuo to be the best but Kazuo does not really even understand himself. **

**The story will start with Kazuo in District four going about his daily life wayyyy before he is in the Games and the twist is announced. However, your tributes will be in it too and some will even become main characters as the story goes along. This way you get to see how your tribute/character would do in this new District four and what its like to live there but you also get to see your tribute just going about daily life. Something you don't see a lot of in SYOT's **

**However, writing too many characters with my already running SYOT would be too much so this is the bad news :( I will only accept seven characters/tributes to write about in detail and have regular interactions with Kazuo. The others will pop up here and there but they wont really come fully into the story till the Games start, I am sorry about this but KNOW IF YOU SUBMIT A CHARACTER, THEY WILL BE IN THE GAMES!**

**Also two more things, this story is about Kazuo so the main character will be Kazuo and it will be from his point of view and he will die in this story, the story follows him till he dies (with a few chapters to what happened after his death) so don't worry about your character not having a chance of winning. EVEN if they are not one of the seven I pick to be main character they still have a chance. **

**So I hope you like the idea and submit, even if you don't I will just write this story with my own characters as I really want Kazuo wrote into story but he is too complicated for me to write into a form. The form is on my profile so good luck :)**


End file.
